Gregory Malfoy
Gregory Malfoy is the son of Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy making him a member of House Malfoy. Gregory Malfoy has one sibling in the form of Draco Malfoy of whome lied as the heir to House Malfoy for a long time but his perceived failure during the Invasion of Westbridge led to his uncle Tom Malfoy removing him as heir and placing Gregory in the position. Gregory Malfoy has become obsessed with the continuation of his family line, and in this way he has started taking women by force and holding them in makeshift homes where he forces them to give birth to his child before he kills them. In this way he has three children in this manner of which all are young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Gregory is one year older then his younger brother Draco Malfoy, and his parent Lucius and Narcissa were overjoyed at his birth. For the year he was alone he was doted on, and anything they could spoil him with they did. With the coming of Draco Malfoy, the attention was now split, and some in the court whispered there was favoritism towards Draco. This was not truthful but instead a rumor that Tom Malfoy was spreading in order to turn Gregory more towards him. With resentment in his heart Gregory was easy pickings for the compliments and gifts showered on him by Tom Malfoy. With this dark influence Tom Malfoy convinced Lucius to let Gregory come train with him, and during this training Gregory would return a changed boy. When his parents saw him again years later he was unemotional except for brief spurts of anger, and bitterness towards his family. Unlike his brother Draco, or parents Gregory is not an unwilling member of Voldermorte's army. Gregory has a weak heart and this has made him extremely vulnerable to the wishes of the Dark Lord. In this loyalty he was with Tom Malfoy during the events of the invasion of Westbridge, and as such he was not captured or killed, as so many of the Deatheaters were during the invasion. With Draco Malfoy missing, and his father dead he is now second in line behind Tom Malfoy to take over the reigns of House Malfoy. History Early History Gregory is one year older then his younger brother Draco Malfoy, and his parent Lucius and Narcissa were overjoyed at his birth. For the year he was alone he was doted on, and anything they could spoil him with they did. With the coming of Draco Malfoy, the attention was now split, and some in the court whispered there was favortism towards Draco. This was not truthful but instead a rumor that Tom Malfoy was spreading in order to turn Gregory more towards him. With resentment in his heart Gregory was easy pickings for the compliments and gifts showered on him by Tom Malfoy. With this dark influence Tom Malfoy convinsed Lucius to let Gregory come train with him, and during this training Gregory would return a changed boy. When his parents saw him again years later he was unemotional except for brief spurts of anger, and bitterness towards his family. Hogwarts Civil War Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War With this darkness in his heart he would join his uncle in the Hogwarts Civil War where unlike his other family members he was an active if not violent member of the Deatheaters. his behavior worried his uncle as Tom believed that while Gregory could be a dark leader of his army, and the public face of his kingdom Gregory was still soft and unwilling to commit the violence needed. In order to end his emotional attatchement to the world, Tom discovered his closest friend which happened to be Neville Potter, and waited till the moment was right to force Gregory into killing him. The critical moment in Gregory's life and the last chance he had to turn away from his uncle was during the Hogwarts Civil War. Death of Neville Potter : "He begged for his life in the most pathetic moment I have ever witnessed. Watching this pathetic fool truly believe in his eyes that I might have spared him. What hope is there for their side when the best amongst them become rambling fools at the end." : -Gregory Malfoy In the beggining of the war there was a nearly constant assasination attempt being made on the members of Hogwarts, but it wasn't until the massacre of the family that everyone truly understood what was happening. Tom Malfoy would tell Gregory that they were going to a meeting in a village, and keep from him that Gregory was joining the force that was moving against House Potter. When they arrived Gregory watched as the Deatheaters murdered and raped there way through the house, and he remained as usual hidden on the back of the fighting unwilling to become that kind of monster. As he heard the cried dying down, his uncle grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a room where he found Neville Potter his best friend tied to a chair. Tom Malfoy was able to menipulate Gregory into murdering Neville, and then pulled the crying and emotionally wrecked young man out of the house as they escaped the madness. Invasion of Westbridge Family Members Lucius Malfoy the End.jpg|Lucius Malfoy - Father|link=Lucius Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy dh part2.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy - Mother|link=Narcissa Malfoy Draco Malfoy Cover1.jpg|Draco Malfoy - Brother|link=Draco Malfoy Tom Malfoy5.jpg|Thomas Malfoy - Uncle|link=Tom Malfoy Relationships Tom Malfoy See Also : Tom Malfoy Nymphellia Longbottom See Also : Nymphellia Longbottom Neville Longbottom See Also : Neville Longbottom Category:House Malfoy Category:Italian Category:Teuton Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:People Category:People of Westbridge Category:Destruction School of Magi